


Crossing the Line

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The twins' latest product opens Hermione's eyes.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written as part of lameos_maximus for the amazing [](http://inell.livejournal.com/profile)[**inell**](http://inell.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/)   


* * *

  
"Good morning, Miss Granger."  
  
"Good morning to you, Mr. Weasley. Where's your better half?"  
  
George raised his eyebrows and slipped his arms around Hermione's waist. "Haven't you figured out by now that _I_ am the better half?"  
  
Hermione kissed George on the cheek and wriggled out of his grasp. Unlocking the door to her bookshop, she stepped inside, followed by George. "You're the _bolder_ half, at least," Hermione teased, "especially lately," she added with a frown. "What's going on with Fred these days? He's not been his usual sparkling self."   
  
George sighed and pulled a volume off one of the many bookshelves. He thumbed through it and shrugged. "Ah, he's just going through a mid-life crisis, I suppose."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Mid-life crisis? You're only twenty nine, George; that's hardly mid-life, especially for a wizard."  
  
George shrugged again, replacing the book. "Well, we'll be thirty in less than three months; maybe his biological clock is ticking."   
  
"His biological clock?"  
  
"You know a lot of our friends are married and have children or they're at least involved with someone."  
  
"You're not." Hermione turned around quickly, busying herself with opening the till; she hadn't meant to say that out loud.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, thanks for pointing that out; now _I'm_ depressed." George sat down in the nearest armchair and dropped his face into his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, George, I didn't mean it that way. I'm in the same situation. It's worse for a girl, I'll have you know. People think one of two things about me. Either I'm a prude, which I’m **not** ," she glared pointedly at George. "Or they think I'm so distraught over my childhood boyfriend coming out of the closet that I've sworn off men all together." She paused, sighing with exasperation.   
  
"While I'm not one to give in to what the public thinks or expects, these negative thoughts are quite discouraging. Over the years, even false rumors can have an ill effect on one's ego. Maybe if I had more confidence… I don't know. I'm beginning to think I'm destined to be an old spinster, spending my days and nights with my nose buried in a book."  
  
George grinned at Hermione. "Haven't I given you enough encouragement? My goodness, Hermione, I should be insulted, you know."   
  
Hermione was saved from commenting when the door bell to the shop interrupted her. In stepped Fiona, the very attractive young girl who worked for Hermione.  
  
George jumped to his feet, grabbing Fiona's hand. He bowed and greeted her, "How lovely to see you this morning, Miss Fiona." She giggled as George kissed her hand.  
  
Blushing, the young girl smiled at Hermione and hurried across the shop.  
  
"Soooo, she's quite a pretty little thing, isn't she?" George teased Hermione, wiggling his eyebrows. "How old is she?" George’s gazed at Fiona's backside until she disappeared behind the curtain to the backroom.  
  
"Barely Seventeen," Hermione answered warily.  
  
"Legal then, that's nice to know." George's face lit up with mischief.  
  
"Don't you have a shop to open?"  
  
"Don't trust yourself being alone with me, eh?" George teased, leaning across the counter. "Give in to your desires, Hermione," he held out his arms, "take me."  
  
Fiona, who had just entered the room gasped and turned bright red. She started to head into the back again, but Hermione called out to her.  
  
"Fiona, I need you to start the espresso machine, please." She turned to George, "Go open your shop, Mr. Weasley, and do tell your brother I was asking after him."   
  
George stood up and grabbed his chest, gasping loudly. "My brother? My _brother_?! He placed the back of his hand on his forehead, dipping his head back. "If only I was as pretty as Fred," he declared with an overly dramatic flare, batting his eyelashes at Fiona.  
  
Fiona giggled again, and smiled flirtatiously at George.  
  
Hermione simply rolled her eyes and escorted George to the door. "I'll see you later, we'll have lunch. Tell Fred as well, if it won't kill you. Perhaps the two of us can lift his spirits."  
  
A mischievous grin stretched across George's face; his eyes twinkled. "I know just the thing."  
  
Hermione gave George a shove out the door. "Don't get any naughty ideas, you."  
  
George laughed, walking backwards down the street. " _All_ my ideas are naughty, Hermione. Haven't you figured that out by now?" he said with a wink.  
  
Hermione chuckled, went back into her shop and continued to prepare for the business day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Half-way through the morning, Hermione spotted the twins' snowy owl, Albus, fly into her shop behind an elderly couple who were holding hands.  
  
She accepted the note from the bird and gave it a treat from the jar she kept next to the till.  
  
  
 _Dear Miss Granger,  
  
My brother and I believe we have finally perfected our latest product. We would like to have it on the market in time for Valentine's Day. Your assistance in this matter would not only be greatly appreciated, but quiet beneficial to you, considering your current situation.  
  
Please return your reply with Albus.  
  
Most Sincerely,   
George Weasley  
Entrepreneur Extraordinaire  
_  
  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed a quill. She scrawled her response on the back of the parchment.  
  
  
 _Dear Mr. Weasley,  
  
I believe the fumes from your laboratory have gone to your head. While I applaud the attempted professionalism of your request, the thought of me being a guinea pig for WWW is absolutely absurd. The fact that you're asking for my assistance leads me to believe that your equally insane assistant, Lee, has already declined to participate. This clinches my decision.   
  
Pray tell, what exactly is my 'current situation'?  
  
Cordially,  
Hermione Granger_  
  
  
She folded the note and tied it to Albus’ leg. The bird’s eyes twinkled, reminding Hermione of its namesake.  
  
Shortly before noon, Albus the owl returned again. Hermione sat down at her desk in the backroom of her shop to read the note.  
  
  
 _Dearest Hermione,  
  
It would truly be in  your best interest if you agreed to sample our soon to be world famous new product. Testing it on Lee would be pointless, as this product is targeted to a certain sort of clientele. Don’t worry; I assure you that it’s perfectly safe. We even gave some to Mum and Dad.   
  
Come now, Hermione… I know you must be at least a wee bit curious. You’d not only be helping your local thriving business men, but solving a nagging problem of your own and bringing our Freddie back from the emotional swamp he’s been stuck in of late. You did say you wanted to help Fred, did you not?  
  
As for your current situation, it's the same as his..  
  
Eagerly awaiting your reply,   
George Weasley_  
  
  
Hermione exhaled a laugh. She _was_ curious, George was right about that. After all, it had been almost five years since Hermione had opened her shop, and its close proximity to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had helped the three form a friendship that was equally as close. There had been plenty of opportunity for the twins to ask for her assistance, yet they never had, not once. While they were definitely still more mischievous than most men their age, the years had indeed mellowed Fred and George. They wouldn't do anything to cause her any harm, of that she was certain.   
  
She contemplated what George meant by 'their' situation and debated on her response. Tapping her quill on the parchment, she thought of Fred. She definitely did want to help bring him back to his normal self. She'd always got on very well with Fred and missed him coming around the past few weeks.  
  
"Psst."   
  
"Fred?!" Hermione gasped, "Y-you startled me; I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Sorry. I came to get you for lunch. George said you were waiting for me," replied Fred from the doorway. "Albus?" Fred noticed his owl. "What're you doing here, boy?" He held his arm in the air, beckoning the bird, which flew to his master at once.  
  
"He was delivering a letter from George. About helping the two of you with your new product?"  
  
Fred shrugged.   
  
"The new product that you want to have on the market for Valentine's Day. The one you gave to your Mum and Dad. George says it will help me solve a nagging problem that he seems to think I have."  
  
"That George," Fred chuckled. "He's something else."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Fred simply shook his head. Hermione noticed a smile lurking just under the surface of his straight face. "I'm sorry Hermione; I'm going to have to skip lunch. I need to talk to George."  
  
"Wait Fred!" Hermione called as she followed Fred through the bookshop. "What is it?" she asked again. "Is it safe? What does it do?"  
  
Fred turned to face Hermione. "Yes, it's completely safe," he replied firmly." Fred smiled in a way that made his eyes glitter. Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm.  
  
"Well, do _you_ think I should try it?"   
  
"Let me talk this over with George. Why don't you come by our flat tonight--say eight o'clock?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Fred leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek and dashed out the door.  
  
"I do believe you're blushing, Miss Granger," whispered Dorothy Honeybourne, an elderly witch who visited Hermione's shop almost daily.   
  
"Oh, Dorothy, don't be silly. Fred is just a dear friend."  
  
"I know that look, Hermione. Fred Weasley is your Philip."  
  
"Philip?"  
  
Dorothy took hold of Hermione's hand. Her pale blue eyes glimmered with melancholy. "Philip was my best friend. We met at the Sorting Feast in our first year at Hogwarts." She leaned in to Hermione's ear. "A few years later, I realized that I was deeply in love with him."  
  
Hermione beamed at the old woman, but Dorothy frowned. She stared out the front window and sighed sadly.   
  
"I never did have the nerve to tell him. I was always making one excuse or another. We were such close friends. I worried that it would put a strain on our friendship." Dorothy rolled her eyes. "It can be very difficult to cross that line between friends and lovers. I often wish I’d had someone to push me over before it was too late; unfortunately, I didn't." She sighed again, deeper than before.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Did Philip pass away?"  
  
"Worse," Dorothy shook her head, looking at Hermione again, "he got married. I've spent the past seventy three years watching the man I love live happily ever after with someone else." With that, Dorothy patted Hermione's hand, and returned to the book she'd been reading.  
  
These words lingered in Hermione's thoughts for the remainder of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After eating dinner, Hermione stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. Sighing, she brushed her hair back and fastened it into a bun. She often wore her hair this way and never thought anything of it until that moment.   
  
"I look like Mum," she said to herself. "When did I get so old?" she wondered out loud, taking her hair down again.  
  
She silently blamed George for putting these thoughts in her mind. While always _aware_ of the fact that she wasn't getting any younger and that her flat was incredibly _quiet_ , it wasn't something that nagged at her… until now.  
  
Suddenly, the sight of her toothbrush standing all alone in the holder seemed down right depressing. It wasn't as if she didn't have offers. George was right; _he_ had propositioned her many times, but he wasn't quite what she was looking for.  
  
Deciding to change out of her jumper and trousers and into the new, deep blue [dress](http://i17.photobucket.com/albums/b95/samspb/dress.jpg) she'd bought on a whim the other day, she heard Dorothy Honeybourne's words in her mind again.   
  
_It can be very difficult to cross that line between friends and lovers._  
  
She agreed; she couldn't imagine dating George. She loved him, but in more of a brotherly way. Fred, on the other hand….  
  
Hermione _had_ thought of Fred that way more than once, but they were just friends. He didn’t even playfully flirt with her--the way George did. Well, he used to, but it had been months since he'd stopped. She wasn't sure what happened, but it was obvious that Fred wasn’t interested in her.   
  
Sighing, she slipped into her favorite flat shoes, pulled on her cloak and Disapparated out of the flat.  
  
As she reached to knock on the twins' front door, a strange feeling washed over her. She was nervous, although she wasn't exactly sure why. Before she had a chance to knock, the door swung open.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed George, beaming.   
  
"Hello, Miss Granger," added Fiona, who was wrapped in George’s arms.   
  
"Fiona?" Her presence completely surprised Hermione, as well as annoyed her more than it should. She glanced at George, hoping he would explain.  
  
"Fiona was… er… just giving us a hand."  
  
"Was she?" Hermione fought the urge to sneer at Fiona. "How nice," she added somewhat coldly. There was no valid reason that she should feel threatened by this young girl, but the sight of her here, at Fred and George's flat, put Hermione immediately on edge.  
  
Fiona, oblivious to Hermione's attitude, smiled and said, "You look so pretty tonight, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione's glare softened. "Thank you, Fiona."  
  
"My Mum has that same dress in green," Fiona added with a pleasant tone.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. George realized the faux pas and stepped aside, motioning for Hermione to enter the flat. "Go on in, Hermione. Fred's in the loo. I'm going to see Fiona home."  
  
"'Night, Miss Granger," Fiona called as George swept her out the door. Hermione heard her giggle before the door shut.  
  
"Good Lord," Hermione scoffed to herself as she slipped her cloak off and hung it on the cloak rack.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," Fred murmured."  
  
Hermione spun around to see Fred gaping at her.   
  
"She's a bit young, don't you think? Honestly, she doesn't even have her Apparition license."  
  
"Huh?" Fred stared at Hermione as she walked into the sitting room.  
  
"Fiona!" Hermione exclaimed. "George was all over her."  
  
"Oh, that," replied Fred absently.  
  
Hermione huffed and turned toward Fred. "Since when do you two hang around with her anyway?" she snapped.  
  
Fred's mouth curved into a lascivious smirk; he ran his eyes over Hermione's form.  
  
"Fred! Hello? Why are you looking at me like that? Have you been drinking?" Hermione folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips. Her mind was rapidly running away with wild images of Fiona indeed giving George and Fred _a hand_ , as George had put it.  
  
"We had a bit to drink, yes."  
  
"So, the two of you got drunk and had fun with… with… that _child!_."  
  
Fred chuckled. "You look _gorgeous_ , tonight," he said, practically moaning the words. He walked toward Hermione wearing a look which she had never seen him use… it was utterly seductive.   
  
"Fred?" She brought her hand to the heart charm which hung around her neck. Fiddling with it as she did when nervous, she took a step back. "What's going on here?"  
  
"It's time," Fred answered, closing the distance between himself and Hermione with one long stride. He slipped his arm around her waist and, with a jerk, pulled her body against his.  
  
Hermione gasped. "T—time?" she stammered.  
  
"God, I want you!" Fred groaned. Then to Hermione's shock, he leaned in, pushed her hair to the side and licked her ear.  
  
Hermione's heart sped up, her knees felt weak. "Fred… exactly how much have you had to drink?" she asked, not sure that she liked the idea of alcohol being the reason for Fred's sudden interest.  
  
"Hardly anything… two beers, maybe three."  
  
" _Fred_!" Hermione exclaimed in protest at the hand cupped over her breast. She slapped his hand away.  
  
"Well, well, I see things are in full swing," said George cheerfully, as he entered the room.  
  
Hermione jumped away from Fred quickly and smoothed down the front of her dress. "What the hell is going on here, George?" she demanded.   
  
" **I** should be the one asking that, love."  
  
"George! I'm serious."  
  
"Yes, it certainly seems that you are."  
  
"Fred, would you stop that!" Hermione scolded as Fred, who had come up behind her, was nibbling on her neck.  
  
"Oi, Fred," George called to his brother, "how do you feel?"  
  
"Randy as all hell."  
  
"He's drunk!" Hermione practically shrieked, jumping away from Fred when she felt something hard brush her bum. George laughed loudly. Hermione glared at him and pointed her finger angrily. "If you two think that I'm going to do… whatever it was that _Fiona_ did, you're sorely mistaken. And, I'm appalled that after all these years, you would think so little of me."  
  
"Hermione, calm down, please." George grabbed her arm as she began to head out of the room.  
"It's not like that. Really! Please let me explain. Fred, you stay over there! Sit down!" George shoved Fred away and forced Hermione down into the armchair.  
  
"You have two minutes, George," Hermione huffed, folding her arms across her chest again.  
  
Speaking quickly George explained, "Remember the owl I sent you about helping with our latest product?" Hermione nodded curtly. "Well, that's why Fiona was here. She was the 'control' if you will."  
  
"Control?"  
  
"Yeah, we needed to make certain that the potion wouldn't work on just anyone."  
  
"Potion?"  
  
George sighed, held his wand in the air and summoned a small bottle into his hand. "Here," he said, handing the bottle to Hermione.  
  
With her jaw clenched, she grabbed it from him and read the label.  
 **  
Weasleys' Wonder Boost  
Light her fire  
Re-kindle his flame  
Just a drop or two and you're  
Back in the Game! **  
  
"What is this, a lust potion?" Hermione snapped. She was even angrier now. This was worse than Fred simply being drunk.  
  
"NO!" Fred and George answered together.  
  
"Read the fine print," Fred added. Hermione glanced at him. He was sitting on the edge of the seat, looking as eager as before.  
  
*This product is a libido enhancing draught. It does not create a faux sensation of love or desire.*  
  
"This is outrageous!" Hermione stood up and shoved the bottle back at George.   
  
"Outrageous? It's bloody brilliant, is what it is," George corrected her sharply. "Imagine all the people we'll be helping."  
  
"Helping?! Imagine all the poor, unsuspecting women who will be subjected to vulgar, lecherous men who are simply out for an easy piece of arse."  
  
"Hermione!" Fred pleaded, "it's **not** like that."  
  
"Did you just read the label or not?" asked George with a bite.  
  
Hermione gasped suddenly. "Tell me you didn't give this to Fiona tonight."  
  
"Of course not," George replied, sounding annoyed at the accusation. "Only Fred took it."  
  
"Oh, that's just _fantastic_." Hermione threw her arms into the air. "No wonder he was acting that way." She was furious as well as humiliated. "I'm not that desperate, I'll have you know."  
  
"Hermione, you don't understand." George's voice was softer now, which caught Hermione's attention. "We had Fiona over to see if Fred would be attracted to her while taking the potion."  
  
"I **wasn't**!" Fred interjected immediately.  
  
Hermione's eyebrows raised with increased interest, despite her anger. She dared to glance at Fred again.  
  
"But," he inhaled deeply, "the moment I saw you… mmm," he grunted, approaching her once more.  
  
George jumped in front of Hermione, preventing Fred from reaching her. "I think the alcohol has amplified Fred's reaction…. We'll have to add a warning."  
  
"Hang on… I still don't quite understand all of this."  
  
"Sit back down and I'll explain it again, ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded and sat. Fred let out a disappointed whimper and sat back on the sofa again as well.  
  
"Ok," began George, sitting on the edge of the coffee table, "this all started when you told me about that Muggle pill your Father takes."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Viagra?"  
  
"Viagra, yeah… I keep forgetting that name." George chuckled. "Anyway, we thought it would be brilliant to create something like that for the wizarding world."   
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. Her mother, to Hermione's initial horror, sang praises about that little blue pill.  
  
"We didn't want to limit our market to just wizards, though," continued George. "Witches need a boost every so often as well, yeah?"  
  
Hermione nodded again.  
  
"After almost a year of experimenting, we believe we're finally successful. We've created a potion which relaxes the user's inhibitions and enhances their sexual drive."   
  
"We put a lot of research into this, Hermione," Fred added. "The majority of the women polled said the main thing keeping them from having a satisfying sex life was their inhibitions."  
  
"Hermione," George jumped in again, "you said just as much yourself this morning. Remember... you said _if only you had more confidence…_."  
  
Hermione had to admit that George was right. She did feel that way. "But, how can you be sure that the _feelings_ won't simply be toward any random person?"  
  
"They were at first," George confessed, "but we've made adjustments… a lot of adjustments. Like I said, we've been working on this for almost a year. About a month ago, we finally perfected it, ensuring it only affected one's existing desire."  
  
"A month ago?" Hermione pondered this.  
  
"I see your wheels spinning." George smiled.  
  
"Well, it's just that that was around the time that Fred started acting oddly. Had you tested it on him before tonight?"  
  
"Of course, we've both taken it."  
  
"Fred," Hermione craned her neck around George to see Fred better, "has this potion… done something to you?" She wasn't sure what she meant exactly, but it was a bit curious that he began taking this stuff and stopped acting like himself all around the same time.  
  
"You bet it did," George answered for his brother.  
  
"Hermione," Fred stood up and approached her chair, "I want you," he told her in a serious tone.  
  
"Fred," she blushed, but rolled her eyes. "Would you please be serious for a minute."  
  
"I _am_ being serious, Hermione. The first time I took the potion was the night of Lee's birthday party. Remember that night?"  
  
Hermione remembered it well. After only a half an hour into the party, Fred had said he didn't feel well and just left. Since then, he had been acting out of sorts and Hermione hadn't really seen that much of him. She nodded, letting him know she recalled that night.  
  
"You looked so amazing that night," Fred's chest rose and fell as his breathing increased. The hungry look in his eye was returning. "I wanted to grab you and throw you over the back of Lee’s sofa and—"  
  
"Fred!" George interrupted, placing his hand on Fred's shoulder to hold him back. "Down boy," he joked. "I'll explain." He turned to Hermione. "The bottom line is that Fred's got it bad for you. He has for a long time. He held back his feelings because of the whole Ron fiasco—he didn't think you'd want to date another Weasley."  
  
Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, the potion, you know, started to do its thing and there you were looking all hot in that tight jumper."  
  
"My jumper was _not_ tight."  
  
"It was!" the twins exclaimed in unison.  
  
Hermione felt her face grow hot again. "But why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
Fred shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like you'd _know_ the second you saw me. I didn't want to mess up our friendship."  
  
Hermione thought that avoiding hanging around someone was an odd way to _save_ a friendship, but she understood what he meant.  
  
"I knew all along that you felt the same way about Fred, of course," George declared.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, it's the way your eyes sparkle when you look at him. The tone of your voice when you talk about him. I know you're scared… it's understandable. It's a tricky thing to turn a friend into a lover."  
  
"George," Hermione started, but then closed her mouth with a snap, she didn't know exactly what to say. He was right—about everything.  
  
"What you need, Miss, is a _boost_." George winked, holding the bottle of potion up as though he was advertising it.  
  
Again, Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her. Should she do it? She was still worried about crossing the line. What if things didn't work out? She couldn't bear the thought of not having Fred in her life.   
  
_I've spent the past seventy three years watching the man I love live happily ever after with someone else._   
  
Dorothy's words suddenly rang in Hermione's mind like a voice from beyond. She looked at Fred, and her heart flipped. Smiling, Hermione stood up and reached to take the bottle from George.  
  
"How much do I take?" she asked with slight hesitation.  
  
"Just put a few drops under your tongue—three or four," George instructed.  
  
Hermione did this, then handed the bottle back to George. She closed her eyes, enjoying the citrus flavor of the thick liquid, when suddenly a warm tingle ran down her spine.   
  
"Ooh!"  
  
"It's working." George clapped his hands together excitedly.  
  
"Open your eyes, love," Fred whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione gasped loudly. Fred was standing directly in front of her and had taken off his shirt.   
  
"Fred!"   
  
"Hermione."  
  
"I—where's your—"  
  
Her words were cut off when Fred wove his fingers into her hair, drawing her nearer; he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. She melted into his kiss, savoring the warm, sweet taste of his tongue and the magnitude of the feeling that was rapidly taking over her senses. The room felt as though it was spinning; her heart beat so fast she feared it would leap from her chest. Although, given the placement of Fred’s hands at the moment, he’d surely catch it.  
  
Giggling like a school girl, Hermione pulled her head back. She kissed Fred lightly on the side of his neck. She could smell a hint of the cologne he wore regularly. She never realized how sensual it smelled until then.   
  
"I’ve wanted this… I have. But I was so worried," she admitted in a breathy whisper.  
  
"I know, I know," Fred assured her, then immediately pulled her into an even deeper kiss. He pressed his groin to her hip, rubbing his obvious erection against her. Hermione moaned into his mouth and dared to reach down to cup the front of Fred’s trousers.  
  
"Ah, I see my job here is done," said George suddenly, giving Hermione a start; she’d actually forgotten he was in the room.  
  
"Oh, George!" she exclaimed, somewhat guiltily.  
  
George smiled proudly, however. "No need to thank me. This has been a long time coming."  
  
"Too long," Fred added, sprinkling kisses along Hermione’s neck.   
  
"Why don’t you two head into the bedroom. I’m heading down to The Three Broomsticks---have a little someone waiting for me."  
  
"Fiona?" Hermione asked, wide eyed.  
  
George laughed, shaking his head. "Rosmerta," he replied smugly.  
  
"Won’t any witches your own age date you?" Hermione teased.  
  
"You’re a dog, bro."  
  
"Got the bone to prove it," George laughed again, winked at Hermione and headed out of the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not wanting to waste anymore time, Fred grabbed Hermione’s hand and practically ran into the bedroom with her. Hermione grinned upon seeing the room shimmering with the light of a dozen candles. Obviously, Fred had high hopes for this evening. She found she didn’t mind in the least.  
  
He bit his lip as he held her at arms length to admire her. Pulling at the laces which ran down the bodice of Hermione's dress, he untied it as he flirted, "This dress does look amazing on you, but it will have to go."   
  
She giggled in a way that she hadn't in ages; she was so happy. It was as if she'd been walking through life with her eyes closed and this potion had finally cleared her vision.  
  
Kissing Hermione's neck, Fred lowered her dress, pushing it off her shoulders and onto the floor. She stepped out of it, wishing that she was wearing prettier undergarments, rather than the plain white bra and knickers. Fred didn't seem to mind, or much notice for that matter.   
  
He stood back to get a good look at her. "Incredible," he declared, exhaling a long breath.  
  
She bit her lip and ran her eyes over his bare chest. She'd seen Fred in swimming trunks, so this wasn't her first glimpse of his freckled torso, but she'd be damned if it ever looked this enticing.   
  
"Fred…" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered back, playfully.  
  
"Take off the rest of your clothes."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Not caring any longer if she seemed too anxious, Hermione reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Fred gasped as she took it off and tossed it across the room. He stepped forward, reaching for her, but she shook her head. "Trousers… off… now," she demanded.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Fred didn't waste any more time, he almost tripped trying to get his trousers and pants off fast enough.   
  
Hermione had kicked her knickers off and immediately, their hands were on one another again.  
  
Fred cupped her bare breasts, kneading them. He leaned down to kiss her nipples, sucking each one briefly.   
  
Moaning, Hermione threaded her fingers into Fred's hair and pulled his head up, forcing him upright.   
  
"I want you, Fred," she panted. Leaving no doubt that she meant business, Hermione wrapped her hand around Fred's hard cock. She stroked it a few times, which sent a hot wave of desire coursing through her body. "Now, Fred… fuck me now!" she growled, leading him by the cock across the room to his bed. Sitting on the edge, she leaned back on her hands and spread her legs wide.  
  
Fred groaned, grabbed hold of Hermione's hip with one hand and with the other, he guided his cock into her body, wet and eager for him.  
  
Hermione's breath was taken away for a moment. She exhaled in a loud moan, which was echoed by Fred. She encircled Fred's waist with her legs, hooking them at the ankle. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to capture his mouth.   
  
"Hard… I want it hard," she dared to say, after breaking the kiss. Fred seemed to be holding back, but Hermione was ready for it all. She bit his neck and his shoulder, grabbing his arse with both hands.   
  
He clamped his mouth onto the side of her neck and thrust into her with increasing force, but suddenly pulled out.  
  
"Fred—don't stop," she breathed heavily.  
  
"Turn over," he demanded, pushing her hip.  
  
She bit her lip and rolled over, rising to all fours on his bed. Temptingly, Hermione spread her legs apart and tilted her arse upward. She squirmed with anticipation and looked over her shoulder at Fred. She gasped and let out a pleading moan at the sight of Fred’s hard, slick cock. She was dripping with desire and wanted him back inside of her.  
  
Fred stared into her eyes for a second, running ran his hands down the sides of her body, and then spanked her on the arse. She squealed in shock and delight. Fred licked her back, then bent down and kissed her arse cheek where he’d spanked it. Finally, Fred climbed onto the bed, knelt behind her, grabbed her hips, and thrust into her again. Hermione moaned loudly, arching her back. She pushed back against him.   
  
"Hermione…" Fred panted… "feels so good… fuck… oh, fuck." Fred groaned.   
  
High pitched moans escaped Hermione's throat with each push. "Yes… yes," she repeated.  
  
Fred leaned forward and grabbed her breasts. Squeezing them roughly, he pinched both nipples. Hermione let out a loud wail of pleasure. It felt so good to be _taken_ like this.   
  
She lowered her self down on her elbows to deepen Fred's penetration. Fred growled and slammed into her.

He ran his hands up her back, slick with sweat, then held onto her shoulders for a second. He scratched his nails down her back lightly.   
  
Hermione grabbed onto the blanket and let out a squeal of delight. She loved the rough feel of Fred's nails on her hot skin. She glanced over her shoulder at him.   
  
"I… like… that," she praised, breathlessly.  
  
Fred's mouth fell open, his breathing became more ragged. He slid his hand over Hermione's hip to rub her clit as he moved quickly in and out of her. The warm, wet feel between his fingers shot to his balls. He was close… so close, but he wanted to make her come first.  
  
"God, Fred!" Hermione moaned. "Right there… God yes." She reached a hand down to meet Fred's.   
  
"Oh yeah," he whispered, "help me… that's so fucking hot, Hermione." Fred hooked his fingers with Hermione's and moved their hands together on her clit.   
  
"Don't stop," she groaned as suddenly, a familiar feeling swept over her. Her legs felt like jelly; her thighs trembled. From behind her navel a tingling sensation began, wrapping around her until it had fully engulfed her in pleasure. She threw her head back and shouted out as she contracted in pulsing waves around Fred's cock. An orgasm like she hadn't experienced in ages, spiraled from the depths of her being.  
  
Fred kept up his pace, his fingers pressing into Hermione's hips. He thrust forward a few more times, then held himself deep inside. With a grunt and a groan, he came hard. Stilling for a moment to catch his breath, Fred thrust a few more times, then wrapped his arms around Hermione's body. Collapsing down onto the bed next to her; he pulled her onto her side.   
  
Hermione beamed at Fred, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"That… was… amazing," he panted.  
  
"Mmmhmm," she agreed, throwing a leg over his hips. The room smelled of sex and Fred's cologne, which had become stronger mingling with the sweat on his body. Hermione inhaled deeply, never wanting to forget that scent.  
  
Fred lay on his back, lazily playing with Hermione's hair. She peppered his chest with kisses, teasing his nipples with her tongue every so often. Not sure if it was the potion or just the intensity of the attraction finally being released, but she was clearly ready for more.  
  
She glanced down and noticed that Fred was aroused again himself… or perhaps _still_ ; she recalled that Viagra tended to keep you _up_ for quite a while, according to her Mum.  
  
"Oh my God," she gasped suddenly.  
  
"Just call me Fred, love," Fred teased.  
  
Hermione giggled. "I just remembered that George said he gave that potion to your mum and dad. Is that true?"  
  
Fred's chest rumbled with a mischievous laugh. "Yeah, Ginny said she didn't see them for a day and a half."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
